Boredom Plan
by TeddyHugs
Summary: Spring as coming and Alice is bored, terribly bored. So what does she plan to cease her boredom?


Just Another Day

Alice was beginning to get bored, really bored. She had tried all she can to get herself entertained. From movies to teasing Erina. But nothing worked, mostly because she always seemed to have fallen asleep after half of the movie, and Erina would glare at her and ignore her for the rest of the day. With that, she was once again in her bed room - bored as ever. Her body laid on the queen-sized bed and she tossed and turned, making crinkles on the bed covers. There really wasn't anything to do for her and because of this thought it exasperated Alice.

She bit her lip as she hugged her pillow. There has to be something or someone to entertain her. Ugh! How she yearned for entertainment. A sigh escapes from her mouth, watching the birds just fly away. Alice blinked, noticing two birds on a tree branch chirping as they snuggled next to each other. Of course! It was spring very soon! The mating stage is beginning.

Alice quickly got off from her bed. She smiled, a new idea slowly forming in her mind. But the sudden thought made a light blush form on her face. It was a bit embarrassing to say out loud. She walked towards the door, slightly hesitating. 'He might still be in his room...' she thought to herself. Her eyebrows furrowed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea... No, it was a brilliant idea! This might actually cease her boredom. 'Oh! Why am I hesitating now!? I've never hesitated in my ideas, never!' With that Alice took a deep breath and opened the door, walking quickly to find "him".

Her feet stopped when she saw him, standing there with his usual stoic face.

"Why hello Ryou!" Alice greeted with her usual playful tone.

"Hello to you as well, Milady Alice." he greeted with a small bow.

This made Alice smile, such a gentleman he was. Well, it was what everyone would have thought if they've never seen his other self, the one that was ruthless and hot-tempered. But it didn't matter to her because Alice liked both sides of him, since it did seem quite charming.

The hard part was to bring up her plan. But all she had to do was to continue their conversation and when she had the golden opportunity, she will take it.

"Is there anything you need Milady Alice?" Ryou asked.

"Oh it's nothing Ryou, but I'm utterly bored." Alice whined, slumping down to the couch. "There is nothing to do and I can't seem to find any entertainment." This was going on to a good start.

"Hm, you always seem to be saying that nowadays."

"Yes, yes I've have but it's vexing me!"

Ryou glanced at Alice and looked away. "Then why don't you go and ask someone to accompany you?"

This comment made Alice smirk and she looked at him with gleaming eyes. She quickly jumped out of the couch and going towards Ryou, taking his hands. This was the golden opportunity. "How about the two of us go somewhere?" she asked with gleaming eyes.

Ryou's face was stoic as always and replied, "But don't we always go somewhere together, Milady Alice?"

That was true. But that didn't stop Alice.

She shook her head. Her grip on his hands became tighter. "This time...it's going to be different!" she said. Her mouth stopped and she bit her lip, feeling the embarrassment coming back. "T-This time it's not just about you listening to my commands..." Alice looked at Ryou with determined eyes. "This time, we're not going to act like master and servant!"

She said it... Alice felt her face heating up a bit. W-Why on earth would she be so flustered about saying just that one sentence?!

"I don't think that's possible Mi-"

"I am not taking a no for an answer Ryou, and you know that. For today only you're going to only address me as "Alice"."

Ryou stared at Alice and a small sigh escapes from his mouth. He nodded. "Okay."

Alice smiled playfully and her grip released his hands.

XXX

"Look over here Ryou!" Alice called, taking his arm and pulling him towards a shop.

"What is it Mi-?" Ryou stopped himself.

"It's such a cute café. Let's go in!"

The two of them went from store to store, though it was Alice that had to drag Ryou along with her. For the whole time, Alice had her arm wrapped around his arm. She was having fun and every once or so she glanced at Ryou, who had his usual expression. But even so Alice knew that he was enjoying himself as well, they've been together for so long she was the one that understood him the most.

But how come he'd never said her name for the whole day?

XXX

Alice sat down on a bench and sighed. A smile formed on her face. "I'm glad you accepted my offer Ryou." she said, looking at Ryou.

He nodded. "How about I go and get you a drink? What would you like?"

"Just juice, thank you Ryou."

Ryou walked off and Alice was alone.

She looked up at the sky, the sun setting slowly. A part of her was happy that her boredom has ceased but a part of her was disappointed. The whole reason she needed him for this plan was-

"Hey cutie, you waiting for someone?" a voice asked.

Alice frowned and looked up. Only to see two men standing in front of her. She knew what they were trying to do and it wanted to make her laugh at them. But she didn't because all she needed to do was wait.

"Yes, I am actually." Alice replied with a sly smile.

"Heh, well how about you ditch 'em and come with us?"

"Sorry, but the person I'm waiting for is coming back soon."

Oh how original, is what Alice thought. Do they not know any better? This is why these kinds of men will never get the women.

One of them took her arm and Alice immediately became alarmed. She snatched her arm away and chuckled at them. "What foolish men you are."

"Hey, can you back away from her?" a venomous tone asked, though it felt more threating.

The men turned around and shivered at the aura. Alice smiled when she saw him, she knew he was coming. A warm feeling began to form.

He certainly was a charming man.

Not a second later, Ryou grabbed Alice's arm gently but it was able to bring her to his arms. Alice was surprised, shocked, and felt herself on his chest, his arm protectively around her waist.

Ryou smirked and gave them a sharp glance, a fiery aura emitting around him. "She's my woman, and if I ever see you touch her again...I'll skin you alive." he threatened with such animosity, that the men ran away.

Alice could feel the grip around her waist tighten a bit. She glanced at him and somehow she found him much more charming than ever before. He had a shining aura around him, this made Alice want to be with him more. Not like master and servant but something else...what was it again? But maybe this question might be answered once her heart can stop racing.

Then it hit her.

'What he just said...'

"Are you okay, Alice?" he asked, his grasp letting go.

Alice smiled as she looked at him. His bandana was still on but his eyes flickered with concern. He took off his bandana and looked at her.

"What you just said before," said Alice, a playful smile gracing on her face. "Is that true?"

Ryou cocked his head towards one side, his eyes flickered with confusion. "What did I say?"

Alice stopped and looked at him. She crossed her arms. "You know, when you saved me from those men. You said something." She wanted to hear it again from his mouth.

"All I said was to go away, Milady Alice. Were you hallucinating?"

"It's "Alice"! Geez, I know you said something!"

She pouted and stomped her feet. Why was he saying that he didn't know anything? She knew that he said it!

"Don't play dumb with me!" pouted Alice, "I know that you said something other than that."

"I don't think I have Milady Alice."

"You did!"

Alice stopped and took a deep breath and turned around. He was as dense as a mule. His only thoughts were on cooking, she knew that. Maybe he never thought about romantic things like dating. She sighed and placed her hands behind her back. 'What am I going to do?'

She couldn't believe that she has finally realized that all this time she was... Well she wouldn't want to tell anyone just yet. But what can she do to send the message to him? Maybe she should first give him something as a thank you for saving her, like every girl would do in a movie.

Alice turned around and looked at Ryou. Why must his face turn always be stoic? It began to feel vexing. She walked towards him and grabbed his shirt collar, using her strength to pull him down, this surprised Ryou, and she lifted herself up from the tips of her toes, closing her eyes slowly.

Their lips touched.

Maybe she wasn't thinking because she'd never done this kind of stunt before. Her heart began to once again race as fast as a bullet train and she felt as if her legs has just lost it's strength. The kiss wasn't long, just maybe a few seconds, but somehow it felt like an eternity for Alice.

She quickly turned away once they broke away. Her cheeks burned with dark shades of red, thanking the fact that it was the afternoon. Alice glanced at Ryou and saw him looking away as well. This made her giggle, because she knew exactly how Ryou was feeling.

"Hey Ryou, do you know why I kissed you?"

"….No, I don't Alice..."

Alice's smiled widened.

"Well if you don't know then it's a secret all to myself~"

Maybe someday when spring comes their relationship will no longer be known as master and servant. Maybe someday the two of them will do this again. Alice wished for this and she knew that Ryou hoped for this as well.

XXX

"You're finally back Alice, where were you?" Erina asked, as she noticed Alice walking in the halls.

Alice giggled and smiled. "You don't need to know Erina, but you should just know this."

Erina cocked her head to one side, raising her eyebrow. "What?"

"You should get a boyfriend soon or else you're youth is going to be waste." laughed Alice, quickly walking away.

"E-eh?! Boyfriend!?" Erina exclaimed, "What foolishness are you talking about? Come back here Alice!"

Alice quickly ran away and suddenly remembered the risky stunt she had done and felt her cheeks reddening. A playful smile graced on her face. Maybe someday she can kiss him again without having to use force.

"Come on Erina, you know that there would always be special someone in your life."

Erina stopped and crossed her arms. "Then do you have a special someone?" she asked out of curiosity.

Alice touched her chin for a moment and glanced at Erina, giving her a small nod. "Mhm!"

"Who is it?"

"It's a secret~"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, long time no see! I haven't been able to update for like awhile mostly because of school and homework! Gosh I hate homework! This little one-shot was made yesterday night while I was procrastinating. <strong>

**Anyways, it's just a fluffy one-shot about one of my favorite pairs. Added Erina because I was ad-libbing for a moment. (Sorry, it's a confession I should be saying.) **

**Haha, I wanted to change my style of writing for a moment and it felt so...foreign. Mostly because I don't think I've never written like this before, or maybe because I haven't been able to write much lately. Yeah, it was hard to write like...you know... **

**Sorry that the characters are OOC, apologize for my ignorance. Tried my best to make this cute and it totally failed because of the clichés. **

**Well, I hope you guys like this and maybe could suggest some other couples for me to write about. Fufufu, I might be able to wrap something up for them~ **

**Thank you for reading and criticisms are available, I need some advice from good writers. **

**Have a nice day everyone! **


End file.
